


They go together like mustard and ketchup

by brb_bird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloweenstuck, Humanstuck, gay girls and lil crushes???, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_bird/pseuds/brb_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck FefNep that I really just used as an excuse to practice writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They go together like mustard and ketchup

"Right! See you soon!"

She stared at the blinking text on her computer, spinning around in her chair before bolting up. Nepeta was fast to pull on her knee-high cat paw socks, slipping on her combat boots and heavy blue jacket, taking a minute in front of the mirror to fix her mussed ginger hair and tug on her favourite hat. Bright green eyes, chubby face, scar on her upper lip from cleft lip surgery and a cute button nose, Nepeta wasn't bad on the eyes. She turned away from the mirror, tucking more of her hair under the thick blue hat. Today was the day that Nepeta was doing to drag along her best friend to her favourite thrift store, of course, remade in the halloween spirt, and hair wasn't going to ruin her mood. She wasted no further time, and a long bike ride later in the coming fall through the leaves, she was there to pick up her friend on her old rusty bike, dropping it in the grass as she half-ran to the double doors in the cream colored mansion of her best and very rich friend, Feferi Peixes. A poof of hair and the smell of sea answered at her knock, seeming too quite to match the extravagant house. She was fast in wrapping her arms around her friend in greeting. 

"Mmm'ellow Feferi!" The taller, chirped out, her thin lips easing into a smile as she pulled back out of the hug to inspect her friend. It's been a while since their busy schedule's connected into letting the two girls meet up. Brown eyes, tanned skin, dark hair, everything about Feferi suggested warmth, and her hug was no exception.

"Hehe, hey Nepeta!" Feferi and all her 5'2 glory offered the aforementioned Nepeta a smile back, face lighting up.  
They parted from the hug and Nepeta stood there on the step for a moment, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited for Feferi to let her family know she was leaving and shrug on something like a jacket. It wasn't long before she was back, dawning a dark fuchsia poncho that matched nicely with her purple leggings and brown shoes. Nepeta headed padded back over to her bike picking it up off the leaves with a creak and patting the handle bars. 

"Your chariot, m'lady!" She held the bars carefully, swinging her legs over the bike so her friend could get on as safely as possible.

"Oh gosh, how fancy! Thank you, my dear." Feferi was quick to put a stuck up facade, wrinkling up her nose and looking at Nepeta from under her glasses before dropping it to giggle again. She shifted a little before clambering up on the handlebars of the bike a little unsteadily, adjusting her grip on the cushioned spot for your hands before glancing over her shoulder as a cue that she was ready.  
Nepeta kicked off, her legs pushing them off of the leaf filled grass and onto the sidewalk before she set at a steady pace, trying to glance over Feferi's shoulder so they wouldn't crash into anything, her mouth twitched up in effort. 

"So. How much further is this pawn shop? Oh! I forgot to point that out, isn't 'pawn' such a clever pun?" She laughed a little, feeling a touch off awkward that she couldn't really turn to see Nepeta when she was talking to her.

"It really is! And, I don't think we'll have to suf-fur more than two minutes on my bike! Sorry, by the way." She smiles, trying to turn her attention back to actually keeping them upright, a little sheepish. Sure, her mom and her lived in somewhere messy and pretty cheap compared to what the other girl was used to, but that didn't stop her from befriending Feferi. An artist's salary wasn't always the best. 

"Oh gosh, don't feel bad! Now I feel guilty. I didn't mean that your bike sucks, I'm just reel excited to sea this place!" She shifts awkwardly, trying to play off the way she rested her hand on Nepetas. Okay. Maybe she'd be thrilled to do anything with Nepeta. And maybe her chubby, scarred fingers felt like a comfort to Feferi. But that was all hush-hush! She was excited to shop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was that moment of staring and silence at the store before screams erupted from both girls as they pulled up and dropped the bike, turning to face each other and glancing back at the store, clutching each other and jumping up and down. "SUPER THRIFTY COSTUMES" was boldly announced on the front window of the now-halloween store, a hellish orange glow spilling out, somehow even managing to be bright and eye straining in the daylight. Nepeta took a moment to chain up her bike to pole on a leaning sign on the sidewalk, Feferi switching around from staring to attempting to claim one of Nepeta's hands, doing a dorky little excited dance full of hip-wiggles and shoulder shimmies. Nepeta swung the keys around on her lock and straightened, snorting at Feferi's "dance" before pulling her along to the store. “C’mon!”

Nepeta pushed open the door, taking in a deep breath and wrinkling up her nose with a snicker. Yup. That's definitely a used-smell. 

Feferi's eyes went wide as she looked around the store, squeezing Nepeta's hand for a second. This room was huge, filled with racks upon racks of clothes. There were some shelves around the sides with various things and changing rooms in the back. Beside the door was a teenage cashier snapping gum and picking at her nails. This place was pretty empty, so they wouldn't have to compete with anyone for shitty halloween costumes or anything else you'd desperately need at a store like this. 

Feferi could feel Nepeta's own eyes on her face, and she felt herself flush. Maybe it was being a little dramatic for coming to a store. She stopped quickly, pulling Nepeta along to the first racks she saw. Nepeta quickly joined in, letting go of Feferi's hand so she could pull through clothes, something akin to a ravenous animal after a prey. The look in her eyes was downright determination. Pink fabric, something smooth and black. Pirate costume barely covering the body. Kitten costume barely opened with ears in a bag beside it. So many costumes, so little time.

The two girls had split up in their searches, tearing the store apart. Feferi had just started going through one of the end racks with couples costumes when she stopped violently, pulling one quickly off the rack. 

"NEPETA! OH MY COD COME LOOK AT THIS!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Nepeta was shuffling half way across the store as Feferi triumphantly held up something wrapped in boring dark blue that shone obnoxiously in the shitty light. 

"What is it?" She mumbled as she squinted, still trying to figure out what Feferi was so thrilled about. She turned the thing around, showing off a label that read "mustard and ketchup two part costume. one size fits most." 

Feferi was already pawing open the velcro straps and buttons on the top to inspect the couples costume, her face the simplest depiction pure happiness. Of course, there had to be a catch! They couldn't just get this amazing costume at a thrift store for next to nothing, without having it stained or gone through some horrible condition. Feferi pulled out handfuls of fabric, looking it all over and pinching pieces between her fingers. Hmm... Nothing funky so far! Nepeta continued to help her, lifting a yellow piece to sniff it. Well. It didn't even smell like death. Just mothballs. The expert-finder was quick to shove it back in the bag, turning pleading eyes on her counterpart. "... Please? We've gotta at least try it on!" 

Nepeta hesitated before a smile split over her face, giggling and pulling Feferi along this time to the side of the store where there were change rooms. Feferi skipped after her, dragging along the outfits. That bored teenage girl at the till with the bubblegum hadn't even asked them if they needed help or anything. Probably hadn't even given them a second glance. 

The two girls slipped into their own change rooms, basically just a few poles with a red fabric thrown over it and a brown-y cream coloured separator between the spaces. It definitely felt as though it would fall down if she touched it as Feferi discarded her bag and as little clothing as possible, pulling out the yellow mustard costume and dropping the red one out of the bag and onto Nepeta's side of the beige-separator-thing. A quiet "thanks" was mumbled back as both girls got dressed, mulling over their new dressing. It was a little too tight on her arms and legs and Feferi's hair was poofed out of the sides of it and stretching the top, framing her face. But still doable. She stepped out of the “dressing room”, playfully sticking her hand into Nepeta's room, swatting at her gently. 

"I wanna sea!"

There was a moment of hesitation before Nepeta came out, dressed in the red ketchupy counterpart for Feferi's mustard, and the red flush on her face perfectly matched the colour of the fabric. Feferi was quick to laugh, heading back into her own dressing room with a furious wave of Nepeta's hand. "Whale, I say we take them!" 

As she got dressed, laughing could be heard from Nepeta's side. "Oh fine! Hehe, I guess we could rock them at that party Kanaya's throwing..."

The two girls finished their changing and headed back out to the front of the store as they shoved clothes back into the bag, laughing and chatting about how great their later party would be.


End file.
